¿Y porque no podría amar?
by fandita-lp
Summary: ¿Y porque no podría amar? Puedo hacerlo y debo hacerlo. En definitiva... yo aprenderé a amar.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió a las 3 de la mañana, no recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo pero llego y a la mañana (no esperaban que escribiera a esa hora XD) lo empecé a escribir, no será muy largo pero aun así espero que les guste

_Full metal alchemist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes _

¿Y porque no podría amar?

Se sentó un momento, recordando esas palabras, se había reunido con un camarada de ishbal que había abandonado el ejército luego de esa época tan oscura de sus vidas, ella comúnmente no se hubiera tomado su día libre en algo así, pero era un buen amigo y en un momento un respetado compañero, así que al él insistir, ella no se pudo negar

Se encontraron en un pequeño café, él no había cambiado mucho, aun lucia joven, solo había cambiado su mirada, como la de todos en ishbal

"la mirada de un asesino". Había oído a Hughes decir eso, parecía que ese hombre siempre tenía razón, o al menos eso es lo que le pareció cuando lo conoció, y lo que pudo convivir con el

Platicaron un rato, de uno u otro tema, hasta que ella había preguntado si se había casado, y la respuesta de él era algo que contrastaba con su (hasta ahora) actitud animada

"gente como nosotros, no puede amar"

En parte sabía a que se debía esa declaración

Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que cayó la noche, riza caminaba a su casa luego de despedirse, en compañía de su incomparable mascota black hayate pensando en las palabras de su compañero

Es increíble como esas simples palabras le habían rondado toda la noche, impidiendo su sueño, y la siguieron acompañando hasta su trabajo donde no lograba concentrarse

Seguía pensando, no podía creer que algo que ella consideraba sin importancia la dejaran en ese estado

"gente como nosotros, no puede amar"

… ¿y porque no?

Ella era, a pesar de los actos cometidos en ishbal, un ser humano, podía sentir, podía sufrir y podía reír… ¿podría amar?

Por poco brinca al sentir una mano en su hombro, era el alquimista de la flama roy mustang que la miraba confundido

-perdón señor ¿Qué dijo?-¿estaba siquiera diciéndome algo?

-sí, teniente –espeto frustrado –le preguntaba por cuarta vez si se sentía bien, no tiene buena cara

-por supuesto coronel, estoy perfectamente –declaro ella orgullosa, antes de que saliera un pequeño bostezo que ella no pudo reprimir, se sonrojo ligeramente y volteo la cabeza avergonzada

El coronel sonrió ligeramente

-¿Qué pasa hawkeye? –Pregunto havoc con su común torre de humo gracias a su cigarro -¿no dormiste bien?

-la verdad es que no –fue su simple respuesta, antes de arrepentirse de haber respondido en primer lugar

-¿noche agitada? –volvió a preguntar havoc poniendo su vida en riesgo

-sub-teniente havoc –tratando de poner bien en claro la formalidad –no es correcto hacer esa clase de preguntas en el trabajo

-te invito un café luego del trabajo –nuevamente havoc se arriesgó, no solo por riza, si no tambien por la expresión asesina de su jefe que seguía al lado de ella

No –todos alrededor de havoc se rieron bajo en burla de su compañero –y además si no pude dormir fue por un amigo… -de nuevo hablo de más, y de nuevo se arrepintió al instante

-vaya –esta vez havoc la miro con cierta confusión –la verdad no quiero ni imaginármelo

-no es lo que piensa –declaro riza con cierta desesperación –estuvimos charlando, nada más, solo que dijo algo que me dejo pensativa, por eso no pude dormir

Y antes de que havoc preguntara algo más ella pidió a su superior permiso de retirarse a su entrenamiento de tiro – que tomaba por gusto más que por otra cosa –y el conociéndola como lo hace le dio permiso, antes de que havoc tuviera oportunidad de volver a meter la pata

Recarga. Apunta. Fuego

No le gustaba lo que había hecho en el pasado las armas, pero la acción en sí, sin una persona que recibiera la bala, era algo para ella relajante

Seguramente por eso era que ella era tan buena, porque le gustaba

Se levantó un momento a mirar la representación de persona a la cual disparaba, todos los puntos vitales agujerados

Perfecto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción

Volvió a pensar en la frase que la seguía rondando, estaba mucho más relajada, sentía que podía pensar con claridad

"gente como nosotros, no puede amar"

… ¿y porque no?

Ella podía amar, ella debía amar

Solo necesitaba aprender, pero en definitiva, no quería creer algo así

Toda una vida sin amor

Ella se amaba a sí misma, si podía amarse, tambien podía amar a otra persona

"si"

Se levantó convencida, amaría, ella podría, se comprometió consigo misma a amar

Buscaría el amor

Al volver a la oficina estaba normal, ya no se veía estresada y no mostraba enojo con havoc, la única diferencia era una gran sonrisa de victoria

Aunque ninguno sabía que batalla habría librado, o contra quién pero tenía cierto aire de orgullo y una gran sonrisa de pura felicidad

Todo el trabajo que ella no había podido hacer en la mañana lo había conseguido terminar una hora antes de su hora de salida

Pero como siempre se quedó hasta que su jefe pudiese terminar, ya que a pesar de que empezó antes que ella, a su paso era normal que terminaría después

Y si a eso se le incluye la ausencia de la común pistola de su teniente seguida de su común mirada amenazadora, su velocidad era reducida a casi nada

-coronel –empezó a regañarlo ella pero sin conseguir más que una voz suave –debe apurarse si quiere llegar a casa a dormir un poco

-¿y usted teniente? –pregunto roy, con la esperanza de que su teniente estuviese lo suficientemente cansada para irse a casa y dejarlo marchar tambien

-si me voy no terminara coronel –dedujo ella en un segundo –ya le falta poco

El coronel miro el papeleo con gesto interrogante

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo ese amigo suyo que la dejo tan pensativa? –pregunto él poniendo los codos sobre los papeles y recargando sobre sus manos su barbilla

-no me use como pretexto para no hacer su trabajo, coronel –ella le miro con un gesto de regaño

-me ofende teniente –al verse descubierto trato de seguir, con un poco de suerte conseguiría convencerla –solo tengo un sano interés en los asuntos de mis subordinados

-hasta donde yo sé, eso es ser chismoso –le volvió a atacar ella, bajando de golpe los sumos de su jefe

-vamos teniente, tambien somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo que platiquemos –volvió a suplicar el con cara de borrego a medio morir

Ella solo suspiro

-¿y de que quiere hablar? –esas palabras alegraron al coronel que la miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¿Qué fue lo que su amigo le dijo para que se pusiera así?-

Ella se quedó un momento indecisa de responderle o no

-¿teniente? –el la miro y se acercó hasta el sillón donde ella estaba a comprobar que continuara escuchándolo

De nuevo, riza se sobresaltó al sentir como al lado de ella se sentaba su superior, la incomodo un poco que estuvieran tan cerca así que comenzó a hablar para que se rompiera el silencio

-él me dijo que… gente como nosotros no puede amar –

-¿Cómo nosotros? –

-ishbal –fue su simple respuesta que sirvió para que su superior comprendiera

-¿y usted que cree? –ella se incomodó nuevamente con esa pregunta

Se removió en el sillón pensando si decirle la respuesta o no, él se acercó más a ella a mirarla fijamente, aumentando su incomodidad

-no te preocupes –mientras decía esto roy le puso una mano en el hombro –está bien si no quieres decirme –esto pareció tranquilizarla pero el continuo –pero te ofrezco un trato

Ella lo miro desconcertada así que el continuo

-si usted me responde, yo termino el papeleo –ella lo miro con cierto enojo

-usted _debe _terminar con el papeleo –

Ante esa declaración que él había pasado por alto, agrego

-en una hora –ahora si era un trato que ella no podría rechazar

Lo miro fijamente y lo pensó, era tarde, y ella no podía irse si el no acababa, eso la haría llegar pronto a casa y el tambien llegaría pronto a casa, así todos ganaban

-muy bien –estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato –pero no sé porque le interesa tanto

-simple curiosidad –respondió el haciendo un gesto desinteresado

Ella suspiro, a veces su jefe era en serio infantil

-yo creo que, incluso gente como nosotros puede amar –afirmo con seguridad

Esto pareció alegrarlo

-¿sabe?, yo creo lo mismo –él se dirigió a su mesa a cumplir con su parte del trato, en un hora, tal y como lo prometió, ambos se estaban poniendo sus abrigos dispuestos a irse

Al llegar a la salida del cuartel estaban a punto de despedirse pero el insistió en acompañarla y ella acepto, más por no querer discutir con el que por otra cosa

El camino fue silencioso, ella no tenía tanta prisa por llegar, black hayate seguro estaría durmiendo y estaba muy cansada como para aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos

El solo iba a su lado muy entretenido en ver las calles por la que pasaban, casi no se veía gente al ser tan tarde

Ella diviso su casa a una cuadra y se sintió aliviada de pronto estar en su casa y descansar de ese día tan largo

Llegaron a su entrada y el miro la casa en un intento de guardarla en su memoria

-bien, gracias por acompañarme coronel –dijo ella con suavidad

-gracias por dejarme acompañarla teniente –le respondió el en su típica actitud infantil

Ella solo sonrió y entro despidiéndose de el con la mano a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa antes de emprender su propio camino a casa

Se quedó un momento parada viendo como él se iba alejando

Sintió una pequeña presión en su tobillo y vio a su mascota parada a sus pies mirándola curiosa

Ella solo sonrió y cerró la puerta para después agacharse y acariciar a su mascota

-acabo de tomar una decisión black hayate –vio la mirada curiosa de su mascota y volvió a sonreír –no te la puedo contar, es un secreto

Lo acaricio otra vez y se dispuso a dormir, había tomado una gran decisión

oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—o-o-o-o-o-o

eso es todo lo del primer capítulo, al principio lo pensé para ser un one-shot pero creo que se a alargado XD no tendrá tantos capítulos pero aun así espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

_Full metal alchemist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la frase puesta al principio del capítulo. Cada uno de estos le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. _

Capitulo II

"_Ponemos más interés en hacer creer a los demás que somos felices que en tratar de serlo." _

_**François de la Rochefoucauld**__(1613-1680) Escritor francés._

Diferentes formas de amar.

Sus orbes rojizos se abrieron despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Luz del sol.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse apresurada, pensando que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, cuando recordó que hoy era su día libre. Así que solo se volteó para ignorar la luz del sol un rato más. O lo hubiese hecho.

Su timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, y ella soltó un gruñido mientras se levantaba de su –increíblemente cómoda- cama. Detrás de ella se levantó Hayate y se le adelanto para comprobar si era alguien conocido el que tocaba. Pero al final no fue necesario.

— ¡Yuju! ¡Riza! —el grito agudo de Rebecca penetro en sus oídos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. No era posible que alguien como Rebecca se levantara temprano cuando tenía un día libre… un segundo… ese no era el día libre de Rebecca.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga vestida de civil y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rebecca? —le pregunto Riza con la seriedad de siempre.

—Buenos días para ti también, Riza. —le respondió Rebecca con la misma sonrisa, mientras se abría paso por su cuenta en la casa de su amiga.

Riza suspiro y cerró la puerta siguiendo a su amiga dentro de su propia casa, mientras comenzaba a formar en su cabeza un sermón acerca de los modales y de no interrumpir el sueño de la gente.

— ¡Hoy saldremos a un bar Riza! —le dijo Rebecca sin apenas darle tiempo a comenzar su sermón.

— ¿Decidiste por mi Rebecca? Eso es muy propio de ti, además ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? —le respondió con seriedad. De verdad quería volver a dormir.

— ¡Claro que decidí por ti! Si no lo hubiese hecho, no habrías aceptado venir —respondió Rebecca con la sonrisa bailándole en la boca —.Y conseguí que ese viejo Grumman me diera el día libre.

—No deberías de hablar de esa forma de tu superior, Rebecca —le reprendió Riza con las manos en la cintura —.Además, creo que tendré que declinar tu oferta.

— ¡Pero Riza! —Rebecca le tomo de la mano e hizo un puchero de berrinche— ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a ninguna parte! ¡Por favor!

Riza la miro durante un segundo, antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. En cuestión a Rebecca, siempre conseguía convencerla.

—Está bien Rebecca. Saldremos al bar—.

Rebecca dio un grito de victoria y salió corriendo de la casa de Riza, no sin antes advertirle que se pusiera guapa y que la recogería a las 8 en punto. Por supuesto, y tratándose de Rebecca, esto significaba que pasaría por ella a las 8 y media o más tarde.

— ¿No pudo haberme dicho eso por teléfono más tarde? —se preguntó a si misma con el ceño levemente fruncido. Finalmente acepto que Rebecca es Rebecca y que nunca hace lo que la gente espera que haga. Por eso le agradaba.

Miro por la ventana y se preparó para ese día. Aunque le haya robado algunos minutos más de sueño, Rebecca le había alegrado la mañana. De alguna forma le contagiaba su felicidad.

Volvió a su cuarto para buscar su ropa y sus toallas para bañarse. El baño la relajo increíblemente, y al salir se encontraba lista para ir al mercado para hacer sus compras.

—Nos vamos Hayate —le dijo al perro que lucía feliz de poder pasear. Inmediatamente Black Hayate fue hasta su espacio en la casa y al volver traía su correa en la boca.

—Bien hecho —Riza se agacho hasta la altura de su perro y le quito la correa de la boca al tiempo que lo acariciaba, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Le puso la correa y salió de su casa en dirección al mercado. Mientras caminaba comenzó a pensar en su decisión del día anterior, y en como tendría que avanzar hacia ese objetivo. Porque la verdad era que no sabía cómo debería de hacerlo.

"¿Tal vez debería de preguntarle a Rebecca?" negó en el mismo instante en que eso cruzo su cabeza. Seguramente su amiga le presentaría tanto hombre adinerado como pudiese encontrar. Por supuesto, su amiga tiende a olvidar que casarse con un hombre adinerado y retirarse del ejército no es un sinónimo de amar.

Pero al menos su amiga lucia feliz todo el tiempo. Se preguntó cómo lo conseguiría.

"Le preguntare cuando estemos en el bar." Se prometió a sí misma.

El tiempo se le paso muy rápido y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido. Se apresuró a terminar sus compras y se marchó a su casa tan pronto como pudo. Pero por supuesto, dado que no encontró un taxi y tuvo que volver a pie, se tardó mucho más y cuando llego a su casa ya daban las 7:30.

—Bueno, no importa. Rebecca pasara por mi más tarde así que tengo otra hora —pensando en eso se tomó su tiempo para poner sus compras en su respectivo lugar y luego se fue ducharse.

Eran las 8 cuando ella salió del baño envuelta en una bata y estrujando su cabello con una toalla pequeña, y para su sorpresa su timbre comenzó a sonar.

"¿Rebecca?"

Su perro dio un ladrido desde la puerta en indicación que era una persona conocida, así que Riza fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con una morena vestida de civil que entro a toda velocidad a su casa.

— ¡Perdona por la tardanza Riza! Es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y… —la morena se le quedo viendo y al parecer tardo un momento en darse cuenta que seguía en bata — ¡Pero Riza! ¡Sigues en bata!

—Eso es debido a que me acabo de bañar Rebecca —le contesto la rubia en tono cansado —, además, no llegas tarde. De hecho, llegas a tiempo.

La morena miro su reloj y luego el reloj de pared de Riza.

— ¡Es cierto! Lo lamento, mi reloj esta adelantado media hora y olvide retrasarlo— se disculpó la morena.

— ¿Te estas disculpando por llegar a tiempo? — le pregunto Riza con un tono divertido. Rebecca frunció el ceño.

—No importa. Ahora, dado que ya estoy aquí, es hora de ver que te vas a poner —le dijo con emoción Rebecca, y Riza se temió lo peor.

—Pues, aún no he decidido que me voy a poner… —ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar su frase cuando Rebecca había volado a su habitación. Escucho sus cajones abrirse y su ropa ser desordenada.

"¿Por qué hoy tuvo que ser puntual?", se lamentó Riza mientras iba a paso cansado a su habitación.

Cuando llego, la imagen de su cuarto en desorden distaba mucho de la realidad. Su cuarto era un caos, y justo en medio estaba Rebecca desordenando todo mientras murmuraba lo bien que le quedaría la ropa que le escogería.

—Le advierto, teniente Catalina, que usted recogerá todo en cuanto termine —le dijo Riza con tono exasperado.

—Por supuesto, teniente Hawkeye, y yo le advierto que a cambio de recoger usted se pondrá lo que le escoja —.

—Estoy segura que las cosas no funcionan así, pero dado que sé que no habrá nada de tu gusto entre mi ropa, te dejare escoger. Mientras me preparare un té y le daré de comer a Black Hayate —.

La morena le hizo un signo con la mano en indicación de que aceptaba y continúo buscando entre sus ropas, así que Riza se retiró a la cocina y puso agua a hervir para su té. Pronto Black Hayate se puso a su lado y le hociqueo la pierna demandando atención. Riza volteo a verlo y le sonrió al tiempo que le daba de comer.

Rebecca tardo un rato más en correr a la cocina y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta su habitación y después encerrarla mientras le gritaba que se vistiera.

Riza salió un rato después. Traía puesto un vestido color morado con cuello de tortuga pero sin mangas que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Por supuesto, se había olvidado de ese vestido que se había visto obligada a comprar y que había abandonado al fondo de su armario.

— ¡Te ves increíble Riza! —le grito Rebecca con emoción, mientras la giraba y la miraba por todas partes para comprobar su genial elección.

—Me estoy mareando Rebecca —le reclamo la rubia tratando de detenerse.

La morena la detuvo y le sonrió. Sin embargo miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaban tarde, aun cuando ese fuese su plan original, y saco a su amiga rubia fuera de su departamento.

Cuando llegaron al bar eran las 8:45, y la morena arrastro a su amiga adentro del mismo buscando una mesa desde, y según sus propias palabras, "Donde poder ver bien a todos los machos".

Cuando Rebecca encontró una mesa que satisfacía sus peticiones, se sentaron en ella y Rebecca se tomó la libertad de ordenar dos Whisky para ellas.

—No deberías beber mucho Rebecca, mañana tienes trabajo —le riño Riza, un momento antes de voltearse a la mesa detrás de ella —y ustedes tampoco, tienen mucho que hacer mañana, dado que seguramente no hicieron nada el día de hoy.

Rebecca se asomó por encima del hombro de su amiga para ver a quienes les hablaba. En ese momento, los hombres que no había podido reconocer debido a que tenían las capuchas puestas se descubrieron, mostrándose como Havoc, Breda, Fuery y por supuesto, Mustang.

— ¿No creyeron que ponerse las capuchas evitaría que los viera, verdad? —inquirió Riza con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Por supuesto que no, teniente. —aseguro Roy en un intento de arreglarlo.

—Claro que no Hawkeye. Solo lo creyó Mustang, nosotros le dijimos que era mala idea. —aseguro Havoc, mientras Breda lo secundaba asintiendo con la cabeza con profunda rotundidad. Fuery solo se mostraba intimidado en medio de los dos bajo la amenazante mirada de Roy.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que están aquí? —les pregunto Rebecca, molesta porque pensaba que con Havoc en el mismo bar no podría buscarse un buen macho.

—Desde mucho antes que ustedes, Rebecca —le respondió Havoc de mala gana —. Así que ya puedes ir buscando otro bar donde meterte.

La morena se levantó inmediatamente de su mesa y estampo sus manos en la misma para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

— ¡Eres tú el que ya se puede ir moviendo, Havoc! —.

El rubio se paró de inmediato de su mesa y estampo de igual forma sus manos en su propia mesa, provocando que la bebida que Breda estaba a punto de beber se derramara. El rubio y la morena se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas.

—Ustedes van a terminar casados —afirmo Breda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Cállate Breda! —gritaron Havoc y Rebecca, fulminando con sus miradas al mencionado.

Roy se fijó en su rubia teniente, sorprendiéndose por el atuendo que esta portaba. Conociéndola como lo hacía, se imaginó que se había visto más bien obligada a vestir ese atuendo.

— ¿Y cómo consiguió Rebecca arrastrarte hasta este lugar para sus malvados planes de conseguirse un marido, Hawkeye? —le pregunto Havoc, volviendo a sentarse en su mesa y mirándola.

Por alguna razón, a Roy le desagrado la idea de su teniente buscando un esposo. Y si agregabas a Rebecca en el cuadro, la cosa se ponía peor.

—Tengo mis métodos, Havoc —respondió Rebecca, sin dejar tiempo a Riza de responder.

—Como, por ejemplo, no darme oportunidad de responder —replico Riza cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a Rebecca.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, así que si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí Havoc, lo mejor será que te quedes quietecito y me dejes hacer lo que venía a hacer. No quiero que lo arruines todo. — amenazo Rebecca al rubio, quien de inmediato la miro mal y no tardo en replicarle.

—Créeme, no me necesitas para arruinar tus planes, con tu sola presencia basta para ello—.

— ¿Está queriendo insinuarme algo, teniente Havoc? ¿Debo recordarle el número de novias que lo ha dejado este mes, o aún más humillante, el número de chicas que lo ha rechazado este mes? —replico Rebecca con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Llevo la cuenta de todo eso —le apoyo Breda desde su asiento.

— ¡¿Y tú de qué lado estas?! —cuestiono Havoc a voz en grito, lanzándose contra su amigo y aplastando a Fuery en el proceso.

—Vas a matar a Fuery a ese paso, Havoc —señalo Roy con mucha razón —. Dado que tú y la teniente Catalina planean pelearse por el resto de la noche y que Breda apoyara a alguno solo para divertirse, nos cambiaremos a una mesa donde podamos estar todos. Para que puedan odiarse mejor.

Sorprendentemente, ninguno rechazo la oferta, y al instante se sentaron en una mesa circular suficientemente grande. Havoc estaba en una orilla de la mesa, con Breda a su lado y Rebecca al lado de Breda. Riza estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, y Roy estaba junto a ella. Nadie se había sorprendido de su decisión de sentarse juntos.

Fuery estaba en medio de Rebecca y Roy, con cara de absoluta incomodidad, aunque no se sabe si por la forma en la que Rebecca le ponía el trasero prácticamente enfrente al levantarse para poder discutir mejor, o por el simple hecho de estar en medio en un ambiente que sinceramente no disfrutaba.

— ¿Cómo soporta a su amiga, teniente? —le pregunto Roy a la rubia, señalando a su amiga que estaba arrollando a Breda para poder amenazar a Havoc mas cerca. Aunque el pelirrojo no se veía ni sorprendido ni disgustado por la acción.

—De la misma forma en la que lo soporto a usted, coronel. Mucha paciencia —respondió Riza llevándose su trago a los labios.

—Ese fue un ataque a mi ego que no merecía, teniente —expuso Roy, al tiempo que imitaba a Riza y bebía de su vaso de whisky.

Riza sonrió ante esto. Ya casi era una costumbre para ella ser sincera con Roy, aun cuando en realidad no se había propuesto desinflar su ego.

—Mis disculpas coronel, pero creí que apreciaba la sinceridad —.

—Y lo hago, teniente, pero por el bien de mi debilitado ego, apreciaría que tuviese más tacto también —dramatizo el moreno.

—Estoy segura que su ego es suficientemente fuerte como para resistir una horda de sinceridad, coronel —aseguro Riza mirándolo con cierto ápice de burla en su mirada.

— ¡Auch! Que mala noción tiene de mi amor propio, teniente —respondió él, volteando la cabeza y moviéndola en forma de negación.

Ella solo sonrió un poco ante la conducta tan infantil de su coronel, pero recordó un tema que había abordado su mente tan solo un par de días atrás. Amor.

Miro a su amiga, que a pesar de haber borrado su sonrisa de la cara para estar discutiendo con el rubio teniente, parecía estar increíblemente a gusto.

—Son una pareja curiosa, ¿Verdad? — le dijo Roy a su lado, observándolos también.

—Demasiado. Y en realidad dudo que aprecien que los esté llamando pareja, coronel —le respondió Riza observando como ahora habían dejado de discutir para sonreírse de forma retadora. Probablemente comenzarían a apostar.

—Yo tampoco creo que lo hagan, teniente, pero creo que hasta ellos saben que terminaran casados —replico el moreno, acercándose más a Fuery para poder hablarle —. Cierra los ojos Fuery. No quiero que mires nada que te traume de por vida.

El pobre sargento se puso totalmente rojo por lo dicho por su coronel, aunque por suerte Rebecca no los escucho, así que solo se volteó a donde estaban el coronel y la teniente, que es donde consideraba más seguro mirar.

—Disculpe, teniente Hawkeye, pero si me permite preguntar, ¿Por qué esta en un bar como este? —pregunto Fuery sin mala intención.

—Se podría decir que Rebecca me obligo —le respondió la rubia, mirando a la susodicha que se había levantado, al igual que Havoc, al parecer para cumplir alguna apuesta.

Rebecca estaba coqueteando con un hombre bien parecido, sentando en la barra cerca de donde estaba, y Havoc hacia lo mismo con una chica que estaba sentada de igual forma en la barra, no muy lejos de donde estaba Rebecca, por lo cual ambos se lanzaban miradas de superioridad y de burla.

—Breda —Roy llamo la atención del mencionado, quien de inmediato se volteó a verlo — Apuesto los almuerzos de un mes a que ninguno lo consigue.

—Lo lamento coronel, pero yo ya aposte a eso —le respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo al saber que tenía las de ganar.

Ambos sonrieron al estar mutuamente de acuerdo en ello, y se limitaron a disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Realmente no comprendo cómo podrían funcionar como pareja, coronel —le dijo Riza a su coronel, el cual volteó a verla con una sonrisa sincera.

—Tienen la cualidad de que son sinceros entre ellos —ante la mirada expectante de Riza, prosiguió —. Mire por ejemplo a la pareja de allá —señalo a una rubia riendo al lado de un sujeto moreno muy bien parecido —, ellos vienen aquí, y fingen ser felices y estar bien, todo para obtener algo a cambio. En este caso, lo que están buscando es obvio.

La rubia asintió ante eso. Se necesitaba estar ciego para no ver que solo buscaban una noche. El moreno se detuvo un momento, pensando sus siguientes palabras, y después continuó:

—Ellos no llegaran a conocer prácticamente nada de ellos, así que nunca funcionarían en una relación, porque no sabrían cómo reaccionar al conocerse de verdad. Ellos solo juegan a impresionarse—recordó las innumerables veces que había visto gente así, que llegaba llorando una semana después al bar para ahogar sus penas en alcohol —. Rebecca trata de impresionar a otra persona, al igual que Havoc, pero ninguno está siendo sincero. Pero entre ellos nunca han tratado de impresionarse, ni de esconderse, porque nunca trataron de obtener algo del otro. Digamos que en su extraña relación, han sido sinceros desde el principio, porque daban sin esperar nada a cambio.

Riza se sorprendió por ello, y tuvo que aceptar que era verdad.

— ¿Sabe teniente? Supongo que por eso es que a pesar de sus peleas, les resulte fácil ser amigos. Son totalmente sinceros entre ellos. Y por eso todos estamos de acuerdo en que resultaran bien como pareja —.

—Supongo que si no son pareja y están peleando todo el tiempo, como pareja no resultara mucho peor —acepto la rubia suspirando al verlos regresar derrotados.

Al llegar, Breda se acercó más a Fuery para darles espacio y Rebecca se sentó primero, susurrando algo parecido a "Esta casado" y Havoc volvió a ocupar su lugar al extremo de la mesa, susurrando un escueto "No le gustan los fumadores". Breda sonrió ante esto, al igual que Roy.

—Ya sabía que en este bar no encontraría un buen macho — dijo quedamente Rebecca.

—Este bar es demasiado aburrido como para que venga una linda chica —señalo Havoc.

Por supuesto, ambos comenzaron a pedir más y más rondas de alcohol, hasta que ambos terminaron riendo felices y abrazándose como buenos amigos, ante la cara divertida del resto del grupo.

Era pasada la media noche cuando se retiraban del bar, bajo amenaza de la rubia teniente de un certero disparo si llegaban tarde o decidían faltar.

Fuery se fue con Breda, dado que vivían cerca uno del otro, y Havoc se fue con Rebecca, nadie sabe porque, dado que sus casas quedaban en direcciones opuestas, pero intuían como iba a acabar aquello.

Riza estaba a punto de despedirse de su coronel y emprender su propio camino a casa hasta que el moreno se ofreció a darle un aventón en su coche. La rubia miro con cansancio el camino que tendría que emprender caminando y acepto la propuesta de Roy.

—Gracias por llevarme, coronel —agradeció Riza al mencionado.

—Ni se moleste en mencionarlo, teniente. Es lo menos que un caballero puede hacer por una dama — le contesto el moreno, colocando un fingido porte elegante al decirlo para reforzar sus palabras.

Aunque ameritaba un disparo a su ego, la rubia desistió y solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Riza comenzó a ver el paisaje nocturno de las calles casi vacías de la ciudad, y aunque el paisaje se veía un poco solitario y frio, le parecía extrañamente relajante. Si no había personas que interrumpiesen la luz de las farolas, no habría sombras tampoco, y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, la ausencia de estas le seguían dando una sensación de estar protegida que sentía en muy reducidas ocasiones.

— ¿En qué piensa teniente? —le cuestiono Roy, aun con la mirada al frente, observando el camino que se presentaba ante ellos.

—Nada importante, señor —aseguro Riza, antes de agregar: —. Solo me preguntaba como estarían Rebecca y Havoc.

—Seguro que estarán bien, teniente —aseguro Roy, antes de comenzar a descender la velocidad y orillarse frente al edificio donde vivía su teniente —Llegamos.

Riza asintió y comenzó a salir del coche, y Roy la acompaño hasta la puerta de su edificio aun después de que la rubia le asegurase que no había necesidad de hacer algo así.

—Debo asegurarme de que no le pase nada en el trayecto hacia su casa, teniente —se excusó el moreno, cerrando los ojos con solemnidad.

—Estoy segura que puedo apañármelas sola por unos cuantos pasos, coronel —replico la rubia, ante lo cual el moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar caminando.

Unos pasos después, tal y como había señalado la rubia, llegaron hasta la puerta de su edificio. La rubia se volteó a despedirse del moreno, pero antes de que hubiese podido decir nada, él se inclinó hacia ella y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, sorprendiéndola con esto.

Él se separó y le sonrió, deseándole buenas noches antes de volverse y caminar hasta su auto para volver a su hogar. La rubia suspiro ante la actitud de su superior, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír y despedirlo suavemente con la mano.

Espero hasta que vio el auto de su superior alejarse, antes de entrar en su edificio y comenzar el camino hasta su departamento. Realmente había aprendido muchas cosas esa noche.

"Supongo que Havoc y Rebecca se aman a su manera".

Esta conclusión la hizo sonreír. Su amiga probablemente negaría ese hecho, pero para el resto era más que evidente.

Y había descubierto algo importante en el amor, que no había podido resumir de forma tan simple antes.

"Sinceridad".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eso es todo del capítulo. Cualquier falla que haya tenido, siéntanse libres de decírmela. Acepto comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, peticiones, regaños, etc.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.


End file.
